Librarian and the Sorcerer
by Musicalprincess16
Summary: I'm not so good at summaries so I'm going to give this one my best shot. Balieywick sent out an advertisement for a new royal librarian, and the only application was from a young woman. Who needs magical help, a lot. Will this annoy Cedric or will he grow fond of this person who always keeps on getting in his hair?
1. Prologue

Cedric X OC

Friendship and romance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sofia the First just my character

Prologue

This is my first ever fanfiction, if you guys have any comments, suggestions or just want to help, please let me know. Please be patient with me while I struggle through writing my first fanfic. The story will shift points of view mid chapter, I'll give heads up when I do

"It was a sunny day in Enchancia, just like any other day and Cedric was complaining to Wormwood over the fact that King Rowland once again was upset with Cedric's magic abilities or according to His Majesty the lack there /"Oh Wormy, why can't he see that I am a powerful sorcerer? I'll show him one day, I'll show them all"

Just at the docks a ship arrived carrying a young woman of 18 ready to start her new life in Enchancia.

**Author's note**: The description of the woman will appear next chapter. Sofia will appear at random or when I think the plot needs it, but mostly when I feel like it. Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First**

Chapter One

Cedric's POV

I needed to get out of the castle before I went insane. It's always "Cedric do this, Cedric do that. Cedric you are the cause of this mess. You'll never be great as your father." I'll prove them wrong, I'll get the respect I deserve, get my revenge, one day. I need a walk to help to help me think of a plan, maybe a walk in the village will help.

Young Woman POV

I'm so excited, a new life just waiting for me out there. I just hope I'll be able to find somewhere I belong in. Nowhere seems like the place for me, if Enchancia doesn't work out for me, it's back to a life of a maid. I read a few weeks ago an advertisement for a new royal librarian, let's hope this works. I step off of the Fantasia, and see a quaint little town with fruits, vegetable and flower stalls. I spot the castle in the distance. I start running to it and bump into something.

Cedric's POV

Gah, the village was a bad idea I should had stayed in the castle, all these cheerful people, I don't know what is worse this or abuse from Rowland. I started to head back and someone bumps into me, the nerve of these people. I start to turn around and say "Excuse me, watch where your going please." But I stop myself when I see who ran into me. A petite woman, no more than 20 with long wavy strawberry blonde hair, skin pale as snow, bright green eyes, rose coloured lips, in a plain plum coloured dress, she looks somewhat pretty. I shake my head and banish these thoughts from my mind.

"I am so sorry for not paying attention and running into you sir." she says.

"It's fine, just watch where you are going next time." I mumbled.

"You wouldn't know the way to the palace would you?" She asks in a perky tone.

"Sure I do" I respond, I just want to get back to my tower and scheme. "Just go up this road make a left then a right and the castle gates will be right in front of you. You would have to be blind to miss it."

"Thanks, name's Guinevere Rosewood. Yours?"

"It's Cedric, the King's royal Sorcerer" I say with pride in my voice and a smirk on my face.

**Author's note:** What do you guys think? I'm sorry if you don't like how it is, I have a lot of little ideas, I'm just trying to thread them all together. Please review, I'll take any criticism positive or negative, leave any suggestions. Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Everything italicized is Balieywick.

Guinevere's POV

Well crud, I just embarrassed myself in front of the Royal Sorcerer, my life will here is getting off to a great start isn't it. I follow the directions Cedric gave me and he's right, you would have to be blind to miss it. Let's see if i can find someone to let me in the back way. I spot a guard a little down the way. Let's see if I can convince him to let me in.  
"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if there was a way I could talk to the chief of staff of the palace?" I ask fluttering my eyelashes and using all my feminine charms possible.  
"Why do you want to see the Chief of Staff?"  
"I was going to try to apply for the position for the Royal Librarian, I figured he would be the best person to ask for the job ."  
"Well, there is the staff entrance I could let you in through. When you get in ask for Balieywick."  
"Thank you so much!" I say with my most gracious smile.  
I enter the service quarters, I asked a few maids where I could find Balieywick. They sent me in the direction to the staff tea room. I catch a look at him and see that it'll be easy to get the job. I approach him asking "Are you Balieywick?"  
"Yes I am" he replies "Why?"  
"Hello, I'm Guinevere Rosewood and I would like to apply for the position as the Royal Librarian."  
"_When I sent the request I was expecting an older man with more experience, not an young lady. I don't know._"  
"I'm actually quite qualified for the position. I am an educated young lady, I've spent years studying Latin, grammar, science, history and math. I am very organized and responsible. When I saw the advertisement, I jumped on the next ship from River Rocks to Enchancia so I could have this position."  
"_You seem qualified enough, but would you be strong enough to lift the heavy books?_"  
"I'm stronger than I look Sir, I'll manage."  
"_Hmm, well since we haven't got any other applicants, so I guess you'll have to do._"  
"Thank you sir" I reply with a curtesy. Balieywick leads me through a labyrinth of corridors until we arrived at the Royal Library. I opened the door and saw that it was a complete disaster, there was books everywhere, dust and cob webs in every corner and disorganized to the point where it was painful to look at. I turn around to look at Balieywick, he sees my look of horror and says "_the last librarian left it in quite a state when he quit, I sincerely wish you the best of luck."_ He turns and leaves me to contemplate how I'm going to fix this. Then an idea came, I'm going to need some magical help and I know exactly who to ask.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. I'm going to post the next chapter soon, but I came up with an idea, which I want y'all's opinions on. Should I make the story fun and light or scheming and dark. Let me know please.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Guinevere spent a good hour wandering the castle trying to find the a Royal Sorcerer's tower so she good request some magic to help her with fixing the library. She knocked on the door and heard a grumpy "Come in, it's open." So she entered. Cedric was surprised to see the girl who bumped into him in the village in his tower said "Haven't you caused me enough trouble today? What in Merlin's mushrooms do you want?" Guinevere, despite being annoyed by his tone, replied kindly

"First off I would like to apologize for running into you in the village today, it was completely my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I'm hope you could find it in yourself to accept my apology. Second, because of circumstances we never properly introduced ourselves. I am Guinevere Rosewood, the Royal Librarian, and you are?" Cedric, wanting to be rid of her so he could finish working on his schemes, replied exasperatingly "I am Cedric the Royal Sorcerer to King Rowland II and I accept your apology. Now shoo!" Instead of shooing, Guinevere walked over to a stool and sat on it, saying "I also need your help for something and you have two options on how you want to help me."

"Why on earth would I have to help you? Go read some books and leave me in peace."

"I'll leave you in peace but listen to me first."

"Fine." He grumbled

"As you probably already know, the royal library is in complete chaos and I need some help fixing it. And that's where you come in, I need magic to help clean off all the cobwebs, dust, dirt, fix furniture and lift the heavy books. And since your the only sorcerer I know, you get to help me." Cedric let's out a a groan and an eye roll after hearing this. Guinevere ignores this and continues talking. "You have two options. One: you can teach me magic so I can do it myself. Or number two: you do the magic yourself when I need it and I leave you alone in peace. What do you pick?"

Cedric, annoyed by her commanding tone says "I choose neither! Now Go!"

"Great" Guinevere says "I'll see you tomorrow at ten in the library to help me clean the mess up. Don't be late!" Guinevere smiles, and sashays out of the room.

Cedric, mumbles to Wormy "Looks like the only way to get rid of her is to help her clean that bloody library."

**Author's Note: I'm going to post the next chapter in a few minutes. Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sofia the First, Anastasia, Sherlock Holmes or Game of Thrones

Small Author's Note: I am so sorry for the weird code stuff that happened when I posted the last chapter. I think I fixed it. Enjoy

Guinevere spent all night dusting everywhere she could reach, organizing all the books she could lift and tried to make some sort of a book catalog. When it was ten that morning Guinevere was struggling to keep her eyes awake so she started doing the only thing that could keep her awake, singing.

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

Cedric was walking down the hallway to the library to do what the librarian asked so she wouldn't come back to bother him. Suddenly he heard a soft soprano voice singing what sounded like an old lullaby. He stopped and listened.

"Cedric was mystified, "who could sing the beautifully and not be discovered?" He wondered, but hastily moved the thought out. "Never mind that now, I have a job to do. I'll figure out who that was later." He continued walking to the library. He entered seeing Guinevere making tea. Shocked by her lack of work it appeared she was doing he snippily said "I agreed to help you, not do the work for you. If you think you can make tea and do nothing that's not going to happen." Annoyed by his grumpy attitude and snippiness and receiving very little sleep the night before Guinevere gave an equally snippy response "I'll have you know mister, the only reason why I was making the tea was to keep me awake. I got know sleep last night due to the fact I was making this mess of a library somewhat presentable. I was going to offer you some tea, but due to your rudeness I, not going to. Just do your magic and get out!"

Cedric shouted back "Maybe I won't help you! Clean the library by yourself." "Maybe I should tell King Rowland that someone has been stealing all the powerful spell books, hmm." Guinevere retorted. "You wouldn't dare!" "I don't see why not, it's theft and it's highly punishable. Help me or I blab, your choice."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll help you. But first, how did you know?" Cedric asked. "Fairly simple really, old librarian left a really disorganized book catalog, I tried to reorganize it and I was checking the spell books and saw that out of the 50 we have, only 15 of them are here. Since you're the only sorcerer or the only one who does high magic, you must have been the only one to take them. Elementary, my dear Cedric." Guinevere answered with a satisfied grin and a triumphic look in her eye. "Don't worry, I'm not like this all the time. I'm actually nice, when I'm not stressed and had about 40 minutes of sleep the night before." Cedric rolled his eyes in response and snorted. Guinevere just ignored this and continued talking. "Thank you so much for helping me, I was doing stuff all last night trying to make stuff easier for you. The first place you can start is down at the other end by clearing the cobwebs, the dust and the rodents that made their nests in the cushions. Let me know when you're done with that. I'll have other stuff for you to help with." Cedric sulkily walks to the other side of the library, humming the tune he heard in the hall

_~Five hours later~_

"And we're finished!" Guinevere said. Cutting through the silence of the last the couple of hours. Both had limited communications with the other, the only time one spoke was if Cedric was saying a spell or if Guinevere was telling Cedric what to do next. "I mean there is a little bit left, I need new cushion covers thanks to the mice, but I can get my granny to make some and send them to me, create a new inventory and find more children's books and collect more spell books because someone stole all of the ones in the library." Saying the last bit with a slight glare in Cedric's direction. He shrugged his shoulders and started to leave, happy that he could go to the seclusion of his tower. Just then a knock was at the door, "enter" they both said at once. "Jinx" muttered Guinevere, Cedric gave a glare in response, a smirk was given back. Balieywick entered, he was shocked at how better the library looked from yesterday. "Wow, I'm impressed, I didn't think you could clean the whole library up in 24 hours." "Well thank you Balieywick, but it's what my mother always says 'You can do anything if you put your mind ~to it and a dash of magic.'" Guinevere responded gesturing to Cedric with a smile. The corners of Cedric's mouth slightly curled upwards in response. "Well, I came in here to notify you of something, Guinevere." Balieywick says."Oh, what is it Balieywick?" Guinevere asked? "There is a book fair in the village tomorrow, I didn't know if you heard about it or not, so I decided to let you know about it, in case you needed some new books." "Thank you Balieywick." Guinevere says with a smile."You are welcome." Balieywick responds, nods his head and leaves the room

"Well, I must depart." Says Cedric. "If you have any magical needs, you know where to find me. Ta ta." He turns around and heads towards the door. "Wait, before you go." Guinevere says. "Thank you for all your help today. I don't know how I could've ever gotten any of this done without you." Cedric blushes in reply. Guinevere continues speaking. "I was wondering if you could come to the book fair in the village tomorrow, if you weren't too busy."Cedric snorts and says "why on earth do you need MY help at a BOOK fair. If it was a wand fair or a potions fair I could understand why, but a book fair, out of the question. Besides aren't you the royal librarian" he says librarian with a snarky tone and sneer "why on do you need the sorcerer's help to look for books" "I need your help finding new replacement spell books for the library, I need to make sure I'm not going to be scammed. And because you're the greatest sorcerer in the universe, I'm going to need your help to make sure I don't get scammed and lose my job." "Fine, I'll help you. But as soon as you get the spell books you need I'm done." He states."Thank you so much Cedric. I'm indebted to you. Just remember, 'A Rosewood always pays their debts.' I'll see you tomorrow after breakfast in the village square, don't be late!" Guinevere says with a smile and a curtesy. Cedric walks away grumbling about how he's going to have to spend another day with that irritatingly charming woman. Maybe he could turn her into a fly and get rid of her before anyone notices her. Guinevere starts writing a letter to her Granny, letting her know she needs a few times from home.

**Author's note: So that was a long chapter, it might be a while before I can update again due to life, school and I'm not quite sure how to write the next chapter, any ideas let me know. I decided to keep the story light but with a dark backstory that will come up in a few chapters. Review and let me know what y'all think. Thank you so much you guys for reading my story! :)**


End file.
